


People Help the People

by Jhoseokslut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :)), Alternate Universe - Robin Hood Fusion, Angst, Blood and Injury, Donghyuck as maid marian, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jeno and Jaemin as little John, Johnny is a smith, Jungwoo as friar tuck, LATER, M/M, Mark as Robin Hood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Renjun as lady cluck, Slow Burn, Smut, Taeil is a priest, sooman as prince john lmao, this is only inspired by robin hood, to be revealed - Freeform, wayv and dream are the merry men, who is king lionheart???, yes its the disney version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhoseokslut/pseuds/Jhoseokslut
Summary: The Story of Robin Hoo- Er *cough* I mean... The Story of Mark Lee and his Band of Thieves.aka Mark robs the rich to feed the poor in a desperate attempt to protect the country from it's greedy and war-addicted king. (and other fun activities)
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, OT23 - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	People Help the People

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after getting Disney+ and rewatching Robin Hood.

The rhythmic clip-clop of hooves and sound of rattling carriage wheels on the bumpy terrain grew louder as the party neared, kicking up dust in billowing clouds. The party was made up of a good twenty men, not including the coachman and however many were inside the carriage. Mark noted that quite a few of the riders in the back were servants, most likely unskilled fighters. For a man so hated, he didn’t seem to worry too much about his safety - to their benefit.

Mark adjusted his position on the branch being careful not to make a sound before he raised his eyes and caught Jaemin's in the tree opposite him. With a slight nod of approval from Mark, Jaemin turned towards the forest behind him, cupped his hands over his mouth, and let out three consecutive whistles, not unlike the sound of a bird. 

Mark nocked an arrow, hands curled around the grip of his bow like second-nature. He drew the arrow back, bowstring digging into his fingers, and aimed at the guard in the front. He waited with bated breath, counting down from ten before releasing the arrow, flying swift and landing right at the feet of the first horse. 

The horse reared and almost threw off its rider. Before anyone could react, they attacked. They leaped from trees, sprung from brushes, and in the blink of an eye, they had the party surrounded.

Mark, who had drawn a second arrow while overseeing that everything went according to plan, released the grip on his weapon, putting the arrow back in its quiver and slinging the bow over his head. 

He landed on the ground with a soft, barely audible, thud. The king’s guards had hands braced on the hilts of their swords, but only a few had been quick enough to draw them. With a nod of the head, his men had gathered all weapons and thrown them in a pile before Mark’s feet.

“WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE?” a voice bellowed, the door of the carriage slammed open, “WHY HAVE WE STOP-” the shouting ceased when the yelling man’s throat met the point of Ten’s sword. The man, small and stout, swallowed visibly. A murmur sounded from inside the carriage and the man’s eyes flickered from side to side as if he was trying to look behind him.

Mark nodded at Ten, who stepped back, sword still raised, and gestured for the man to step out. Behind him followed the star of the show.

Lee Sooman, the usurper, was smaller than Mark had initially imagined. Broader as well. Fat and unkempt, unlike a king, unlike his nephew, the true king of Enseetee. The man’s eyes widened comically when he realized what was going on. His shock instantly morphed into fury.

“YOU DARE ATTACK YOUR KING? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?” Sooman pointed a chubby finger at his own chest and Jaemin scoffed from where he had a knife at the captain’s throat.  
“It is an honor to be in your awe-inspiring presence, your royal highness" Mark sneered and lowered himself in a mock bow, looking up at the other through his bangs. The jab at his status didn’t go unnoticed, but Mark continued before the 'prince' could complain, "I am truly sorry it had to be under these circumstances but one must not pass up on such opportunities" 

Kun, who was on plunder-duty, jumped out from the back of the carriage carrying bags that Mark hoped were filled with gold. Yangyang hopped out after the older with bags of his own and flashed an eager smile at Mark. The latter gestured for the rest to release their ‘prisoners’ and before Sooman could utter a single command, they had vanished in the trees.

\---

the camp was lively as always when they returned, yells and hoots sounding from the few that hadn't joined them on the raid. Chenle ran up to them, a sleepy-looking Jisung in tow, asking a million questions about their raid. How'd it go? Did you kill anyone? Can I go next time? The string of questions we’re cut off when Ten grabbed the younger by the collar and smacked a kiss right on his lips that had his face and ears turning a deep crimson. Jaemin attempted to give Jisung the same treatment but was pushed away with a yell of protest. Mark smiled fondly at them wrestling like kids before turning and entering his hut. Only after throwing his bow on the table and himself on his cot did he notice the other presence in the room. Very few people were able to sneak up on Mark, especially people the size of Jungwoo, but the young friar had an impressive ability to go unnoticed that rivaled that of Ten.

"glad to see you back in one piece" Jungwoo smiled fondly, voice low and gentle. He was sat in the wooden chair in the corner of the room, posture straight and long legs crossed.

"glad to be in one piece" Mark mumbled into his makeshift pillow and Jungwoo chuckled, airy. His voice was so soft Mark feared if he began talking he'd lull him to sleep, so before the friar could say anything Mark cleared his throat and sat up. "Hyung, I need to go wash up, can we talk later?"Jungwoo's smile never faltered, he merely whispered a small ‘of course’ before rising from his seat and exiting, probably going to demand Yukhei taught him how to fight even though Mark knew damn well Jungwoo was a great swordsman. In fact, everyone probably knew, Yukhei being the only exception. Mark huffed a laugh before getting up and heading out towards the river.

\---

The water was cold when Mark first lowered himself into the river, but once his body was fully submerged it became bearable, pleasant even. Jeno joined him at one point and they helped wash each other’s hair, using some of Kun's homemade soaps that smelled of pine and lavender. Jaemin showed last, carelessly stripping his clothes on the grass by the bank and throwing himself in the water, purposefully splashing it all over Jeno and Mark who rolled their eyes and with joined efforts managed to catch and wrestle the youngest under the water until he popped up again out of breath and pleading mercy. Their laughter died down as they huddled closer, the two younger men caving Mark between their chests.

"you're so hot when you're mocking royalty" Jaemin murmured against Mark's adam's apple. Mark leaned his head on Jeno's shoulder behind him, allowing Jaemin access to pepper kisses across the wet skin of his throat. Jeno hummed in agreement and Mark could feel it reverberating between his shoulder blades. "I almost slipped up you know? Even Kun, the absolute prude, looked like he wanted to get on his knees for you right there in front of the false king" Jaemin chuckled and Mark's breath hitched at his words, of course, nothing ever went unnoticed by Jaemin.

"you would've liked that, wouldn't you? For Kun to suck you off right there in front of everyone" Mark huffed a disbelieving laugh when his cock actually twitched under the water, the others joined before Jaemin caught Mark's lips in a soft kiss. Jeno's arms pulled back from where they had been wrapped around Mark's torso and his hands traveled down to the sensitive insides of Mark's thighs causing Mark to pull back from Jaemin and pant into his mouth. When Jeno grabbed the soft flesh and squeezed Mark whimpered and turned his face to kiss the man behind him as well.

"you're always so good for us hm? even taking care of your hyungs, let us take care of you a little, yeah?" Mark pulled back from Jeno who gave him a soft smile, his eyes shaping into crescents.

"Yeah, okay."

\---

When they returned from the river, sated and clean, the sun had begun setting above the treeline. The camp had started a fire and Kun was preparing dinner. Mark spotted Jungwoo sitting by the fire conversing with the cook. He squeezed Jaemin's fingers between his own in goodbye and made towards the friar. Kun merely smiled and continued cutting vegetables when Mark plopped down on the log next to Jungwoo.

"had fun?" Mark scrunched his eyebrows in confusion until he noticed Jungwoo was looking pointedly at his neck, where hickeys were most likely blooming. The bruises were accompanied by a red flush spreading from Mark's cheeks down to his chest and he tugged self-consciously at his shirt at which Jungwoo laughed and ruffled his hair

"if I wasn't a man of God I would've jumped you too, you're too cute to pass up on Markie" Mark, if possible, turned even redder and Kun snorted, knowing full well of Jungwoo's relationship with God. Jungwoo winked at the cook.

"Although I do quite enjoy your company it’s not why I’m here" Jungwoo's tone turned grave, and Kun's face dimmed, having probably already been informed of whatever news the friar had.  
"per king Sooman's request the tax has been raised again, the sheriff has been extra sneaky lately, ordering ransacks of the houses, even the church," Jungwoo clenched his jaw before continuing "can you believe that? Emptied the poor-box right in front of father Taeil" Jungwoo was seething, shoulders tense and hands clenched in his lap. Mark squeezed Jungwoo's shoulder and with a small, tense smile he got up and went to the storage hut.

Mark returned a few seconds later with a small pouch. He took Jungwoo's hands and folded them over the money, "please bring Taeil our greetings"

Jungwoo smiled helplessly at the young thief before throwing his arms around his neck, "God bless you, Mark Lee, God bless your kind soul."

\---

That night the camp celebrated the successful raid. They sang mockingly of the phony king of Enseetee, Lee Sooman the usurper. There were meat and beer for all, music and dancing, chatting and laughing, and although they were celebrating him, no one seemed to be able to find Mark. Well, except for Shotaro - he may not be able to hear nor talk but his eyes were keen. Probably the best tracker they had. Those keen eyes lit up when they landed on Mark's form slumped against a big oak. Mark smiled and allowed the younger to plop down in his lap, hands gesturing wildly in the air, almost hitting Mark in the face with his enthusiasm. 

'Everyone was wondering where you were but not me! I knew I'd find you here!' Mark chuckled and gestured back, movements slow and rather awkward, he was still learning, but the message got across nevertheless.

'I wanted some time to think.' Shotaro made to get up looking apologetic, gesturing sorry multiple times in a row, but Mark grabbed his wrists and pulled him to his chest. Mark took a deep breath and smiled at the tracker

'Stay. I can still think with you here.'

\---

Whoever was in charge of distributing the gold differed from time to time, but Mark wanted to get a feel of the tax-situation so the day after he decided to go himself - and where Mark went, Jeno and Jaemin followed.

Except when they arrived they were immediately yanked from the street and into the smith's shop. Johnny, the smith, put a finger to his lips and peeked out a window, through the once-white curtains, now they were more like a murky grey. When there seemed to be no danger outside the smith looked back at the thieves with a heavy sigh, "you kids really did it this time"

Johnny went and dug something out of his pocket that he tossed at Mark who caught it mid-air. It was paper of some sort, Mark unfolded it and Jaemin gasped from where he was peeking over Mark's shoulder.

In his hands, Mark was holding a wanted poster. For him. His face was drawn on there, quite well in fact. Almond eyes, inky black hair, and carved bone-structure as if he was looking at his reflection. Besides his face was big block letters written so close it looked as if they were pushing each other, threatening to fall off the paper.

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE

MARK LEE  
FUGITIVE OF JUSTICE  
WANTED FOR TREASON.

REWARD: 20 GOLD PIECES

BY ORDER OF HIS MAJESTY,  
KING SOOMAN OF ENSEETEE

IF SEEN REPORT TO  
SHERIFF CHULMOO

If he hadn't been so amused, he would perhaps have been worried. The Sheriff had been hunting him since their first encounter and had yet to succeed, the ransom would make little difference. The people of Banhang were loyal to Mark and the thieves. They despised the king, the sheriff maybe even more so. The people were not fond of the coldhearted tax-collector.

"that's... kinda cool actually," Jeno said at the same time Jaemin huffed, 

"Why don't we get a price on our head? we were there too!" Johnny rolled his eyes with a good-natured chuckle before frowning,

"you kids should be more worried for your safety, if they catch Mark he'll be hanged"

\---

Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin had split up to better cover the town in a short time and decided their final destination would be at Mrs. Park's bakery. The baker smiled kindly and flipped the sign on the door when Mark arrived. Jeno and Jaemin having gotten there before him. The two were leaned against the back wall sharing some bread but immediately perked up and almost stumbled in their haste to get to the older. 

"Easy there, don't hurt yourselves - it's barely been an hour" Mark chuckled, but the two didn't acknowledge his words.

"Mark, we've got great news!" Great news was questionable when it came from Jaemin, but even Jeno seemed thrilled, crescent eyes and restless hands.

"Guess who's in town?" Mark would've tried to guess, but wasn't given the opportunity. Mrs. Park, lovely as Jisung's mother was, was just as impatient as her son.

"Prince Donghyuck!" The baker exclaimed, eyes wide and glittering. Her hands, large and awkward like her son's, were fisted in front of her, hanging in the air like overripe fruits and Mark didn't have it in him to deny her the simple joy of being the bringer of good news. 

"Wow, really? I haven't seen him in years" Mark plastered on a careful smile and turned towards the younger thieves. "how did you know?"

"We didn't see him if that's what you're asking," Jaemin said and Jeno continued, 

"But we heard it from Hyunjin that Renjun had gone to borrow some books from the library"

"-and if Renjun, the love of my life, is here, then the prince, also the love of my life, must be here!" Jaemin finished. Mark wanted to argue with their logic however it was most likely true; if Renjun was here, then Donghyuck was too.

\---

"What are you doing?" Renjun yelped and dropped the linens he had been trying to unfold. 

"I'm preparing my bed?" he responded. Donghyuck got up from his armchair and went to pick the linens up from the floor

"you're sharing with me," Donghyuck ordered, leaving no room for argument. That, however, didn't mean Renjun wouldn't try.

"Your highness, it is highly inappropriate for you to be sharing a bed with a servant" Renjun grabbed the linens from Donghyuck's arms, only to have them yanked back and out of reach

"don't be foolish, it is insulting of you to be denying your prince, is it not?" the two stood motionless glaring at each other until Donghyuck blinked and the two broke into giggles.

Renjun rolled his eyes and went to throw the linens back into the closet where he found them, "I bet there's someone else you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with, hm?"

Donghyuck's laughter stopped abruptly, his eyes growing comically large, "I- I have no idea what you're talking about" a blush colored the tops of his cheeks a bright red.

Renjun studied the flustered prince with a knowing smirk, and Donghyuck huffed "Stop it, I want nothing to do with Mark Lee, that rogue, outlaw, a- a criminal!" Renjun's smirk grew into something sinister

"I never said anything about Mark Lee..." Donghyuck let out an embarrassed whine and threw himself headfirst onto the sizable canopy bed. He looked like a dead fished having flopped onto land, arms resting down his side and legs still hanging off the bed.

Renjun crawled onto the bed and hovered over Donghyuck. He grabbed the prince’s wrists and moved his arms next to his head, effectively pinning him to the luxurious mattress. The servant leaned down and nuzzled behind Donghyuck’s ear with his nose. 

“You are looking a bit tense, my prince,” Donghyuck whimpered pathetically, “would you like for me to distract you, highness?” Donghyuck, still too embarrassed to speak, lifted his bottom half to grind against Renjuns crotch in answer. Renjun hummed before pulling back from where his chest was pressed to the prince’s back.

“Now, I’m no Mark Lee, but perhaps I could satisfy-” Renjun just barely dodged the pillow thrown his way and with a cackle, he got up to leave the room and fetch the prince’s dinner. Of course, he didn’t leave without a nice and hard grope of Donghyuck’s ass.

Three years ago

"you are not quite what I imagined you to be, Mark Lee" Mark startled at the soft voice coming from the door of the carriage. The prince stepped out and made his way down the folding step gracefully, looking every bit as regal as he was, his eyes on Mark. "you're quite young for a leader of thieves, are you not?" whether it be offense or confusion that graced the thief’s carved features, Donghyuck didn't find out.

now

The only raid of which Mark Lee had ever been unsuccessful, was when he tried to rob the crown prince of Enseetee. What should have been easy as breathing ended up being Mark in a chokehold. The young thief was so distracted by the prince that the head guard managed to tackle Mark, and although Mark came out the better fighter he had to retreat his men and abandon the mission.

Mark never spoke of the raid or the prince, but Jaemin was another case entirely.

"I can't believe it's been three years already," Jaemin blurted, "it feels like only yesterday his mere presence had Mark so shaken we failed the raid and were made complete fools of in front of the crown prince. He was so beautiful, truly regal" The younger grabbed a shirt, handed to him by Jeno, and threw it over the string.

Jeno grabbed another dirty shirt in the pile and started scrubbing it vigorously, "His servant too" it was mumbled as if he wanted it to be said but didn't want it heard. They heard it nonetheless and Jaemin, of course, didn’t waste a second before waxing poetry about the small servant of the prince.

Mark remembered them both quite vividly too. He remembered the red hot embarrassment and the amused smirks on their pretty faces when Mark was tackled into the mud right at their feet. For the longest time, he had thought of them as he thought of Prince Sooman. Spoiled royal brats that consider everyone else below them. Mark knew better now.

"Mark? Markiepoo? MARK!" Mark was yanked out of his thoughts. He looked down at the trousers in his hands. There was a large tear that hadn't previously been there, caused by his consistent scrubbing the same spot. Jaemin tsk'ed and grabbed the trousers from his pruney hands and threw them over the string. Mark made to grab another pair but Jeno grabbed his wrists with an eye-roll.

"Forget it, your mind's not on laundry," Jeno muttered, his thumbs caressing Mark's red and irritated skin, cold from having been under the water of the river for too long.

"you're right, he's thinking of tan skin, soft honey-colored hair, and juicy thighs," Jaemin lowered himself onto the grass next to them and forced Mark down to rest his head in his lap. Not that he protested. Mark merely closed his eyes and sighed contentedly when Jeno started petting his hair, "or perhaps he's thinking of wide eyes, pale skin, and the voice of an angel?"

"both" the two younger boys startled. Wide eyes meeting over their half-asleep leader.

"You know, with them being here it wouldn't be too difficult to-" 

"-storm the castle and sweep them off their feet!" Jeno huffed at being cut off and flicked the knife thrower’s forehead.

"I was thinking something a little less dramatic, but yeah" Mark frowned and sat up. He settled with his back to them, fingers picking at the grass.

"It's no use. I've thought it all out, and," Mark took a deep breath, face turning slightly towards the others, "it just wouldn't work. Besides, what have we got to offer them?"

"Well, for one, you can't do laundry," Jeno said to Jaemin’s amusement, judging by his cackle.

"I'm serious, Jen. They're highborn, Donghyucks a prince!"...

"So, they've got class? So what? Even more to love" Jaemin gushed

"We're outlaws, that's what. That's no life for people like them," Mark ignored Jaemin's scoff, "living life on the run - what kind of future is that?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Mark. You’re no outlaws!" Jungwoo interrupted, exasperated, pushing himself off the tree he had been leaning on and sauntered towards them, "Why, someday you'll be called great heroes."

"Heroes?" Jaemin huffed a laugh, "you hear that, boys? We've just been pardoned."

"That's weird. We haven't even been arrested yet." Jeno muttered. The three boys snickered, causing the friar to roll his eyes as he ran his hands on the linen draped over string between two trees.

"Laugh all you want, you heathens," when he reached the torn trousers he merely raised an amused brow before continuing, "Old Prince Sooman's havin' an archery tournament tomorrow, would be sad if someone were to... crash it"

with that Jungwoo the friar flashed an innocent smile and disappeared back into the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please do let me know, I'm definitely planning on writing more - but i'd love to hear some feedback and general opinions. Thank you for reading :))


End file.
